Cup Of Summer
by KianaNobody
Summary: Ingredients: One teaspoon of perfect weather, one tablespoon of drama, a pinch of romance and a whole heap of friendship and fun. Stir thououghly, and you have a big ol' cup of summer.
1. Job

AN: I miss summer already. And it's ironic that I'm writing this little fic right here considering it's about 30 degrees outside right now.

But that's the main reason why I'm writing it.

OCs in story (If Any): Rajah (Rye-Ah)

Enjoy! Critisism is very much accepted. It's what makes me a better writer. :)

* * *

**[One - Job.]**

"How about Roxas?"

"He can't. Says he's got some kind of summer job."

"Riku?"

"He's at work."

"Sora?"

"He's working with Riku, remember?"

Rajah finally sighed. She never would have intended summer vacation to be so boring! After all, who gets a job over summer? Which was a very good question. Rajah was sort of glad Axel asked. However, no one could answer because they were all at work.

"Do you wanna go get some ice cream? I heard that new shop at Destiny Islands is finally selling sea salt." Rajah suggested, rubbing her feet in her mother's flower bed. The cool dirt slipped over her toes and rolled off as she wiggled them. It kind of felt funny.

Axel suddenly perked up. "That sounds good. I mean, since everyone else is working." He slid his sandals back on his feet and stood up from the porch step. "But, we actually have to walk down to Sunset Station. Riku's not around to drive us there."

Rajah let out a long groan. "Why didn't you get your license yet?" She wailed.

"My mom says I'm not responsible enough..."

"Hm... Maybe that was a good decision after all..." Rajah tapped her chin. "It wouldn't be good if you were in jail for running over the whole town. I wouldn't want my best friend labled as a murderer..." As Rajah said this, Axel scowled halfheartedly and shoved her away a few feet as they ventured from the porch.

"You'd bail me out, right?"

Walking to Sunset Station wasn't really that long of a walk. They reached the station just in time, the train headed to Destiny Islands had just pulled into the station. The ride to the islands didn't seem that long either, but after they reached the islands, much to their own dismay, the only people that were around were the town's older population and the majority of them were crowded around the Paopu Parlor.

"You can't be serious!" Axel facepalmed, obviously aggrivated. "Somebody should have told us it was senior day at the parlor." Rajah flicked her tounge against her teeth and crossed her arms.

"Well, we might as well just wait in line before it gets any longer." She concluded, shuffling across the town's boardwalk and over to the small ice cream shop. Her bare feet were burning against the wooden boards. "Axel, what are you doing? Aren't you hot" She stared at the red head in disbelief as he slipped his sandals off and lay down in the sand with his hands behind his head.

"What are you talking about?" He opened his eyes a little to look at her. "I'm just taking a break, get me a popsicle and I'll pay you back for it." His eyelids slid over his jade eyes. "And no. I'm not hot. Unless you're implying something..." He chuckled as he slipped off his shirt.

"What?!" Her cheeks flared a dangerous red. "You're such a weirdo!" As she turned away from Axel, something awkward suddenly caught her eye. A giant red and white striped cup with a straw sitting crooked at the top was bobbing around happily holding a dry erase board. Scrawled on the board in sloppy hand writing was 'Welcome to Paopu Parlor!', but this wasn't what made the situation so awkward...

"Riku?!"

The giant cup finally stopped its disturbing jig to turn in the direction of his name being called. By then, Rajah had doubled over in full blown laughter. The cup gasped. "R- Rajah?! What are you doing here?" He wobbled over to her, a tiny embarrassed smile tracing his lips. As he was preparing to speak, Rajah started cracking up again. "Okay, laugh it up." He rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his cylyntrical hips. "But I'm getting paid $10 a day for this job, so I'll be laughing too. Laughing straight to the bank."

"$10 a day? Man, I've got to get a job." Rajah finally decided to stop laughing, although she couldn't help chuckling a bit at Riku's yellow sidekick as he came hobbling up to the two of them.

"Hey Rajah!" Sora smiled proudly in his paopu costume. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, Axel and I came down here to grab an ice cream." She pointed a thumb back to the spiky redhead as he winked at two girls in bikinis that walked past. "But we had no idea it would be so packed here." As Sora beamed at the elderly women that walked past, she couldn't help but notice one woman whisper to the other how cute he was. Strangely, no matter how embarrasing the situation seemed, Rajah resist agreeing. "You guys get a lot of customers. Who else works here?"

"Oh, everyone works here!" Sora seemed strangely happy. "Roxas works here, so do Kairi and Namine. Ollette works here, too..."

Riku rolled his eyes, still wearing a smile however. "Not everyone works here, Sora. Demyx, Cloud, Zack and Zexion all work at that cafe across the street."

"Roxas works here?" Rajah smirked.

"Yeah," Sora pointed to the front of the shop where Roxas was quickly typing in an order on the touch screen. "Roxas works as a cashier. He really likes it."

"Maybe it's because he doesn't have to dress up as anything." She laughed aloud again. Riku pouted, and Sora shrugged. "Well, I better let you guys get back to work," She said as she moved up to the register, but not before punching sora in his soft yellow stomach. "Go get 'em, tiger." She winked, giggling to herself.

Rajah was thankful that Roxas was such a good friend. He refused to let her pay for the frozen treats, offering to pay for them himself. After giving him a big hug, she headed back to the sand with Axel.

"Ah!" She cried, jumping up from the blazing grainy ground. "Axel, wake up and take your popsicle!" She shifted from foot to foot as she held the sky blue popsicle to her friend. Axel was hesistant to wake up, but when he did, he snatched the popsicle from her hand happily and popped it into his mouth.

"Thanks. How much was it?" He asked, admiring his newly tanned body.

"Don't worry about it." Rajah called to him as she moved to a table with a large green and white umbrella over it for shade. "I didn't even pay." Axel rose from the sand to join her. "Roxas did." She said as Kairi walked over and handed her a smoothie. "Thanks." She smiled at her friend. Kari grinned back before walking off.

"Roxas, huh?" Axel glanced around the area in search of his best blonde friend. He suddenly caught eyes with him and nodded. "So, this is where he works?"

"Yeah..." Rajah suddenly became quiet as she slurped at her Sea Salt Ice, compliments of Roxas Strife. She also looked over at him and sent him a 'thank you' in sign language, to which he responded with a 'you're welcome'. Axel raised a scarlet eyebrow.

"What was that about?" He smiled curiously.

"Sign Language. Roxas had to learn signs when his mother taught that class for parents with mute children." She lifted the cup and tilted the straw to get more of the blue ice from the cup. "You could have came, but I don't think you could go without talking for more than ten seconds."

Axel sighed and placed his head on the table. "You're right..."

After a while, the two fell silent as they enjoyed their ice cream. Axel was the first to talk.

"We should get jobs." He suggested as he finished off his popsicle, reading the joke off of the stick.

"Yeah, as long as we don't have to join the circus." Rajah laughed, pointing to Sora talking to an old woman whom was smiling a little too wide. Axel looked over and did the same.

"...On second thought. If that's what you have to do for money, I think I'll pass."


	2. Image Issues

"I'm just so tired of everyone mistaking me for Sora!" Roxas crossed his arms after he'd finished his furious rant about being compared and confused to his twin brother.

Rajah Edmonds smiled and placed her arm around her beloved Blondie and smiled sinisterly- which wasn't good. "I really don't know why you're so upset. Your brother's a cute boy." Roxas made a disgusted face as Rajah rolled her eyes. "Let me elaborate. Your brother's cute a cute boy, and you're cute too because you guys look the same."

"We do NOT look the same!" Roxas jolted from the sofa and looked down at Rajah, who remained calm as she pulled the boy down to the sofa before winding her fingers into his spikes. "And Sora's not that nice looking."

"Hm," She smiled. "Well, it looks like you've got some imagery issues." Rajah's thin fingers combed Roxas' neat spikes down over his eyes. "No good." She mumbled to herself.

Roxas couldn't help but smile nervously, being both afraid and a bit excited at the same time. "What are you up to?" He asked timidly, to which Roxas swore he heard the girl cackling under her breath.

"You'll see…" Her giggling got a bit louder. "How do you think you'd look with black hair?" Hesitantly, Roxas brought himself to stare up at her. Now he was very afraid.

"You want me to dye my hair!?"

"Don't sound so surprised! You're the one that wants a new look!" Rajah smiled. "You know what? We should get Kairi to dye your hair!" Suddenly Rajah rose from the couch, and grabbed her cell phone and speed dialed her best friend.

…Well, it was too late to turn back now.

* * *

The room was deathly quiet and Roxas' nerves had seemed to have gotten worse over time. The two girls stood over the blonde; well, once blonde boy, one smiling and one pursing her lips. "What!?" Roxas snapped. The poor boy was nervous.

"You look…" Rajah's pursed lips transformed into a timid smile.

"You look absolutely adorable!" Kairi squealed, rushing over to her finished project and ruffling his new black hair. He was the complete opposite of the cute blue eyes blonde that Rajah used to know. Now, he was a mystifying sapphire eyed raven haired boy that she would certainly get used to knowing. As Kairi finally got finished scrunching his hair, Roxas looked over at Rajah, smiling.

"What do you think?" Roxas smiled. She smirked, looking away from the boy before he rushed up to her, grabbing her shoulders and turning her to him. "Well?"

"I think you look… Excellent," She chuckled and Roxas sighed in relief. "But- No more spikes. You still look a little bit like Sora."

"Not my spikes!" Roxas quickly brought his hands to the top of his head. "How much more can you do to destroy my character?"

Kairi rolled her eyes, putting her hands on her hips as she looked over at the boy. "Oh please, Roxas." She scoffed. "You look great. If anything, your new hair should make you feel more confident."

"Yeah…" Rajah said prying the boy's hands from his head. "Relax, okay? You look great, and you shouldn't be afraid to look different. And if you don't like this new you, then we can just change it next month, okay?"

"Really?" Roxas suddenly relaxed and Rajah smiled.

"Yeah, and I'll help. But right now, I think you should be 'not Sora' instead of just 'Sora's twin', okay?" Rajah said, coaxing him back to the chair. "So, let's do something with this hair."

"I'm thinking we should flat iron it?" Kairi looked over at Rajah, who nodded in approval before plugging the strange alligator shaped machine into the wall. "Okay, let's trim it too… He looks like he hasn't had a haircut in a while."

"What?!"


End file.
